


An Invitation to My Heart

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Season 2 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Once upon a time, they were lovers. Now they’re just two strangers with fading memories of each other’s taste on their lips.





	An Invitation to My Heart

Veronica smiled as she heard the clacking of heels behind her, and the signature perfume that person used. Sweet but there’s a hint of something heavy. She smiled widely as she caught the reflection of her late night visitor on her floor to ceiling windows. Veronica raised her wine glass. “A toast, for the Luthor family.”

Lena Luthor titled her head to the side. “I would prefer if you toast for me since I’m the one that saved you from jail, and obviously not my brother or my mother.”

Veronica took a sip of her red wine, watching the young Luthor walked towards her. She hid her smirk behind the wine glass. “Did you come here to collect the payment?” She asked as Lena stood in front of her.

“No,” Lena took Veronica’s wine glass and sipped the liquid slowly. “I come here to see whether it’s really you or someone else.”

“Who else has a moving fight club in this city?” Veronica raised her eyebrow. “If you actually come to the fight club, you don’t have to find out like this.”

“Like what? After you were captured by the police and I have to save you?” Lena raised her eyebrow, smiling widely and looking very pleased with herself.

“Yes,” Veronica took her wine glass back and put it at the top of the piano next to her. “It was such a pity because today’s fight was marvelous, thanks to your new friend Supergirl.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Why? Jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous of someone that never know the real you,” Veronica whispered next to Lena’s right ear. “Jealous of someone that’s never know how you taste,” she nibbled Lena’s ear. “How absurd.”

Lena chuckled lightly. “If you want to have sex, you should just say so,” the young Luthor rubbed Veronica’s cheekbone tenderly. “Instead of sending me those fight club invitation. Just because I love rough sex, doesn’t mean I love violent too.”

“I’ll remember that from now on,” Veronica took Lena’s right hand and kissed the back of the hand. “Why don’t we start over? Start with dinner?”

“I already ate,” Lena said as she let go of Veronica’s hand.

“You could eat something else,” Veronica smirked.

“And here I thought romance is dead,” Lena rolled her eyes, but she smiled softly. “I missed you, V.”

Veronica touched Lena’s left cheek tenderly. “Do you think why I moved my base operation to this city?”

“I’m flatter,” Lena whispered before she kissed Veronica softly. “But you need to lay low first, at least until you’re no longer become Supergirl’s target.”

“I thought you’re trying to win Supergirl’s good side.”

“And I did,” Lena smirked. “She asked for my help to help her friend, and I did help her with that. And in the process, she even caught you and dozens of dirty politicians. She didn’t ask for my help to put you in jail.”

“Will you?” Veronica asked softly.

“If you don’t stop your fight club, maybe I will,” Lena said sternly. Before Veronica speaks, the young Luthor raised her left hand. “I didn’t come here to have an argument about alien’s right again, we already did that few years ago.”

“The reason why broke up in the first place,” Veronica sighed dramatically as she folded her hands on her chest. “So why you come here in the first place? Other than you missed me.”

“Just that,” Lena whispered softly. “No agenda, no nothing. I’m here not as L-Corp’s CEO or any law abiding citizen, I’m here as someone that misses her ex-girlfriend and want to see her again.”

Veronica sighed deeply and cupped Lena’s face. “I miss my ex-girlfriend too,” she said before she kissed Lena again.

This kiss different than the last, it was full of biting and tongue, she pinned Lena to the window, pushing Lena’s knees apart.

The young Luthor moaned.

“So, dinner tomorrow?” Veronica asked casually, as if her right knee wasn’t between Lena’s legs.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Lena growled and kissed Veronica hard.

**Author's Note:**

> [usually im lurking around here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
